


If Only Words Could Convey

by Alphawulf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, like probably right after connie gets back from space camp, steven has a lot of feelings and expressing them in an accurate manner can be difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawulf/pseuds/Alphawulf
Summary: He wants to tell her how amazing, brilliant, wonderful, smart - howeverythingshe is, but there are no words, nor combination of words to really to do so. She’smorethan amazing,morethanallthose things, and all the words get caught in his throat.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	If Only Words Could Convey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a lighter fic I had forgotten I had written, like, a month ago, and I figured I'd post this to counteract the angst I posted earlier today.

“-and after Lion brought me back, everyone was asking me so many questions! It was fun, really, but I was hoping to learn more than to lecture.” Connie laughs, and Steven can’t help but join in.

“Sounds like space camp went well.”

“Except for when I ate a liiittle too much ice cream,” she says, and then doesn’t elaborate. Another laugh bubbles out of him, and he pillows his head on his arms, lazing on his bed as she turns to him with a smile.

“I’m glad you had fun!”

“Thank you. How’d the rest of your week go? I mean, besides the obvious,” she motions to the window to her right, where the ocean is still tinged purple, and the places where grass was once visible is baren. A pine tree stands, dead, except for small bursts of needles on a few of its lower branches, its trunk a healthier color than the rest of it.

“I’m working on it, but it’s a lot to do. The others got some water from mom’s fountain and have used that on the worst of it, but I’ve been going around to get smaller bits. That tree out there nearly poked out my eyes, so I may leave that to someone else.”

“It looks better than the last time I was here, that’s for sure. What about the pieces of the gem tech?”

“Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot took it to Little Homeworld, to repurpose it. I’m not entirely sure what for, but Peridot seemed to be  _ planning  _ something.”

“Isn’t she always?” A laugh, a pause. “How about Spinel? Anything else about her?”

“I video called the diamonds; they love her, and she seems happy too. I’m worried that the whole thing may be a little…  _ unhealthy, _ ” he says, hesitantly, “they’re all using each other to cope, and that’s fine  _ now,  _ but it could quickly fall apart, and then what?”

“Hey, it’s not all on you to solve everyone’s problems,” Connie says, placing a hand on his back comfortingly. “Just because you’re good at mediating doesn’t mean you have to do it.”

“I know, but I can’t help but worry. Spinel deserved better than what mom did to her, but the Earth isn’t the place for her. I hope she can branch out on homeworld, make more friends, get her life back, y’know?”

He shifts his eyes from the window to Connie; she’s smiling softly down at him. “You’re so thoughtful, you care so much about everyone. I love that about you.”

Her hand moves up to run through his hair, and he feels his face warm up at the compliment. “Ah, jeeze,” he begins, but she stops him before he can thank her.

“It’ll be okay. And if something does go wrong, I’ll be right here with you, no matter what.”

The sun breaks out from behind a cloud, and Connie is haloed in light. Her smile, her eyes - they’re just as bright, if not moreso, and Steven finds himself at a loss for words, lacking thoughts, a bit short on air. He gets his arms under him and pushes himself to his knees, now eye level with Connie, and her hand falls away from his head.

The absence of touch is sad, but it’s quickly forgotten as he looks once more at her joy, her confidence.

“You’re amazing,” he says, softly, as if speaking too loud would break something about this moment. Her eyes widen a little, surprised, and his chest feels like a bottle of soda that has been shaken up - there’s a feeling bubbling up, one he can’t place, and there’s a pressure telling him to just  _ say  _ something.

“Connie, you’re so-” no, that’s not right, try again- “you-” wrong, start with something else, “I just…” just what? There’s so many things he wants to say. Saying ‘I love you’ doesn’t seem right, doesn’t seem like enough to encompass the swell of emotion in his chest. No words do, all fall short, lack the depth, the  _ totality  _ of what he wants to convey.

He wants to tell her how amazing, brilliant, wonderful, smart - how  _ everything  _ she is, but there are no words, nor combination of words to really to do so. She’s  _ more  _ than amazing,  _ more  _ than  _ all  _ those things, and all the words get caught in his throat.

Her mouth moves, opening, to try and coax an answer from him he’s sure, but he’s at a loss for words. Instead, he reaches out and pulls her into a tight hug, and he feels more than hears her laugh at it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to return the gesture. 

Even this feels inadequate, though it comes closer than any series of words could, so he does his best to pour his feelings into the embrace, face against her shoulder. With her cheek against his temple, he can feel the muscles in her face, how her smile has stuck, perhaps even widened. 

Through the contact, he can feel her heartbeat, and he’s sure she feels his too. They’re both fast, but in comparison they’re nearly the same. Their arms tighten, their thoughts still, they just hug, taking in the tranquil day, the soft sounds of the waves. 

When they open their eyes - when had they closed? - they don’t see anyone, which seems off because they could have  _ sworn  _ they were just looking at someone. Their arms are wrapped around their own body, a smile still on their face. 

It only takes a second for them to realize what happened, and they can’t help but laugh, a new yet familiar feeling rising in their chest. Part of them knows the feeling, encourages it, while another part is surprise, flattered. 

Stevonnie stretches their arms out and fall backwards onto the bed, focused on their love of themself, of their pieces, of everything about them.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [whentvsfly](https://whentvsfly.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr if you wanna say hi, or talk about Steven Universe with me!


End file.
